


The Twins and the Psychopathic Bully

by DaysPastHell



Series: The Weasley Twins Whump [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullies, Fred Whump, Protective George, Psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's first year for the twins and their first obstacle. Fred is being bullied but George has no idea. Will Fred tell him before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins and the Psychopathic Bully

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au series. Fred will be ooc and it is not twincest unless you squint. Like really hard. There are some really adorable moments. You'll see. Also, it is very short, sorry :(

Charlie, Percy and Bill were with their friends in the next compartment, leaving Fred and George alone on the train. Not that they minded. The three older brothers were all too ready to stay, but the twins told them it was alright. After all, it had been a whole summer for Charlie, Percy and Bill since they'd seen their friends. Fred looked out the train window as scenery flew past. George was reading a book on potions, the only books the elder liked to read. The fact that they were alone had let Fred give in and hold George's hand, something he did when he was nervous or scared. George never minded and always adapted by, for instance, shifting the book to read with one hand. He was nervous as well, but didn't show it.

The train ride was long, and the twins spent the time playing games or doing as they did before. Soon enough, the train slowed to a stop and Charlie, Percy and Bill wished them good luck before finding a carriage. The twins stayed together, hands clasped as they gazed around in wonder. Hagrid, a friend of the family's, led them to the boats. Fred and George shared a boat with a nice kid named Lee Jordan and a silent one named Adrian Pucey. The ride was beautiful and Fred swore he saw the giant squid. After the boat ride, they were brought to Professor McGonagall who then left them in a corridor outside of the Great Hall.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Lee asked, energetically.

"Gryffindor." The twins said in unison.

"Our whole family has been so far." George said. 

"We don't expect it to be different with us." Fred finished. "How about you?"

"Dunno. My mum was a Ravenclaw and my dad was Gryffindor." Lee said, shrugging. No more words were said between the three because McGonagall came back. They were finally brought into the Great Hall and led to the front.

Names were read and children sorted. Pucey went to Slytherin and Lee found his way to Gryffindor. Finally, the twins were the last two standing. Fred was first, and he walked up with an anxious glance back at George. He sat stiffly on the stool. The sight of his three brothers at the Gryffindor table calmed him somewhat.

'Well, well, another Weasley.' The sorting hat spoke into his mind as it was put on his head. 'You have the qualities of three of the houses, but Hufflepuff and Gryffindor show the most.'

'Please Gryffindor!'

'That is the one that shines the brightest, so I must say..

"Gryffindor!"

Fred was grinning wildly as he hurried down to the red and gold table with cheers all around (except around the Slytherins). He would be with his brothers! When George went up, the hat barely took a second before shouting Gryffindor. The Weasley siblings were, as usual, the loudest.

 

////^^^^\\\\\\\

 

Fred woke with a jolt, fear coursing through his very being. It was just a nightmare, he had to remind himself. He always got nightmares when he's away from home. Fred was silent as he slid off of his bed and tip toed through the darkness to George's bed. Thankfully, their beds were next to each other. Fred touched George's arm gently.

"George?" Fred whispered. Being a light sleeper, George's eyes opened slowly.

"Fred? Waz wrong?" George sat up slightly, rubbing one of his eyes

"Nightmare." Fred said. The urge to climb in George's bed was strong, but the younger was unsure if George would be okay with it. At home, they shared beds more often then not because of nightmares or convinence. But here, they were in a dorm with other people and Fred didn't want to embarrass his brother.

"C'me here." George mumbled, taking Fred's arm gently to pull him in. "Iz ok, 'll proyect you."

Fred smiled at George's words, and snuggled close, his head under George's chin. With the feeling of safety, Fred drifted off into to dreamland.

 

////^^^^\\\\\\\

 

The first month of school flew by easily and worry free. Their dormmates didn't care about the weirdness of the twins sleeping in the same bed, as they were eleven. Fred and George were doing great with homework and the actual spellwork. Their favorite class was Potions, of course, even though the professor scared the crap out of Fred. They became quick friends with Lee, but not really anyone else. It was peaceful and perfect. That never lasts.

"Blood traitor." A slytherin student scoffed as Fred walked alone to the library.

At first it was only verbal, and Fred was quick to ignore it. It was never when his brothers were near, either. Then it seemed that George would be with Lee or in the library most of the time, and the others were always busy with their friends. It soon escalated to physical. It started as a shove here, a push there, but then it became worse.

Fred winced as a bully roughly bumped into him as they walked down the hall opposite ways. Later, while Fred was hurrying down the stairs, he felt a push and went tumbling down. A cry escaped his lips when he landed oddly on his wrist, snapping it. His head collided on the floor with enough force for him to start seeing stars. Everything went black.

 

"-d? Fred!" George's voice woke Fred slowly. His eyes opened to see his brother with a halo of white. Realization hit him, they were in the hospital wing.

"George? Wh't happened?" Fred sat up slowly looking down. His wrist was in a splint and his head was banging.

"You fell down the stairs." George said, with a shaky smile. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts." Fred winced, put his good hand against one of his temples.

"That would be a concussion, my dear." Madame Pomfrey's sudden appearance behind him made him jump in surprise. She handed him a potion bottle. "Take this and you'll be fine. I will have you stay over night, however."

"Can I stay?" George asked anxiously, as Fred drank his potion. "Fred will have nightmares if I'm not around."

It was too true, and Pomfrey could see the truth in the boy's eyes prompting her to say yes. George grinned in response, hugging Fred.

"But only if you two behave!" She added.

The two did, and ended up in the same bed when they woke up in the morning.

The assults were a lot more careful since then. It was easy to bear, so Fred didn't say a thing. He and George became the highest scores of their year, making some believe the two belonged in Ravenclaw. Their reckless acts quickly dissuded that thought. The better they did, the harsher the attacks. Fred didn't put two and two together, or he would have realized why he was being hurt. Finally, at the end of the year, right after exams and a week before they went home, it happened.

"Stupid blood traitor!" Fred gasped in pain as the speaking Slytherin kicked him. They had been in the empty corridor for a while. The slytherin named Fryain Grant, who was two years above Fred, had been cursing and beating Fred all that time. The kicks and punches got worse and worse as time went by. Fred had been too shocked to fight back, and now he struggled to get up in order to.

Fryain didn't like that. He kicked Fred back down and pulled out his wand. "You're supposed to be a stupid Gryffindor, my father expects to get better geades than a stupid blood traitor! Crucio!"

Fred convulsed in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream. Fryain's father must've shown him some tircks, not every third year knew that spell. The pain dragged on for what seemed like forever until it stopped. There was a glint in Fryain's eyes that Fred did not like one bit. Fred was still shaking whem the older cast more torture spells on him. Cuts began opening, causing blood to flow freely. Burns appeared and pain grew, causing Fred to let out a terrified scream. The noise didn't last long due to another spell. The last thing Fred saw was Fryain's evil grin.

 

George hurried down an empty corridor. Normally he wouldn't go down this way, not manynpeople did, but he was late. He had promised to meet Fred in the library. McGonagall had detained him with talk about his grades and how he is expected to do well next year as well. Then Lee had stopped him to talk about Quiddich for next year.

George skid to a stop when he saw an unnaturally reddish brown patch on the stone floor. Frowning, he followed the slight trail to a closet door.

"Hello?" George called, opening the door slowly. "Is anyone in he--"

George cut of with a horrified gasp. Inside was Fred, barely breathing and hurt all over. George's screams filled the corridor. Somehow, Professor Flitwick, who was passing the corridor heard. When help finally arrived, George was clutching the unconscious body of his twin, sobbing.

Fred was sent to St. Mungo's as a precautionary measure, though Pomfrey could have healed him. George didn't leave his brother's side the entire time. If someone would try and move him, he'd scream at them and hold Fred. The healers were able to heal everything, even with George there, and not a scar remained. Fred had gone into a coma from mental and physical pain. Fryain Grant turned out to be a highly functioning psychopach, who was the son of a Death Eater. It was a miracle he hadn't cracked sooner.

Fred woke up halfway through summer with George clinging to him in his sleep. Confused, Fred tried to sit up, but George clung tighter and mumbled. Fred smiled and shifted to a more comfortable position and fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best work :/  
> So, the hat wanted him in Hufflepuff somewhat because it fits more with this version of Fred. This series is a bunch of Fred whump and a little bit of George whump thrown in. It becomes really au, but whatever. Stay tuned for Year Two!
> 
> My story, The Truth Comes Out, ties in with this series and will be added to the series list (AO3) when it comes time. Au Revoir for now!


End file.
